never be the same
by twilightlover1988
Summary: imprint story! my first fanfiction :
1. Chapter 1

I havent seen my jacob in two weeks ever since we went to see that wont answer my calls or said he has mono

but i dont believe him so i have decided that tomorrow im going down to the rez to see him.

I got up early this morning got showered and did some housework. im now on my way to the rez to see i have started to have feelings towards him like i no he has towards me but i dont know how to tell him. I will just have to wait and see how this morning goes.

i pulled up to the little red house got out of my truck and made my way towards the front door but before i got there it swung open and out came an angry looking jake.

"Hi jake" i whispered

He didnt talk just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"you got 5 minutes" He said angrily.

"What happened to you jake? Why havent you got in touch with me or answered any of my calls and texts?" I said.

"I don't want to be friends anymore bella so i suggest you turn around get back in your truck and don't come back because you arent welcome here anymore now go!" Jake seethed.

I didnt want to cry infront of him so i bit my lip turned around and walked towards the happened to my happy best friend?Why does he hate me now?What am i going to do without my sun? I felt the whole in my chest burst wide open again and sat down in the sand and cried and makes me so unloveable? i don't think of edward that often anymore i dont feel the love that i used to have for him anymore but i will never forget the pain that his words had caused me and now jacob had made a new hole in my chest.A voice i didnt know brought me out of my thinking.

"Are you ok" asked a very good looking boy.

"not really" i answered.

"do you mind if i sit with you? my names jared by the way" he said.

"Im bella and yes its ok with me if you want to sit down its your rez" i said with a small smile.

He didnt say anything just smiled back and nodded.

" I dont want to pry but why are you sat in the sand crying?" He asked.

" my best friend doesnt want to be my friend anymore and i dont know has changed so much he has got a tattoe and cut off his hair i dont even recognize him anymore!" i said while trying not to start crying all over again.

" I sort of know how you feel my friend paul did the same thing. He ditched me to go and hang around with sam uley and his gang i bet jacob has done the same thing" he answered looking sad and a little bit angry.

we didnt say anything for a while just both sat looking out at the ocean lost in our i couldnt stay here all day i had to sort myself out before i went back home to charlie i didnt want him to think i was going to go back to how i was when edward left me

all those months ago i had to be strong this time.

" Do you want a lift anywhere because i could drop you off before i go home?" i asked.

"Yeah sure you can drop me at my house if you dont mind?" he asked.

" Thats fine jared i dont mind at all" i promised.

He gave me directions to his house and i pulled into his drive.

" Thanks bella it was nice meeting we could hang out sometime?" he asked.

i thought about it for a minute and decided i wouldnt mind seeing him again he seemed nice enough to talk too. I told him yes and he gave me a small kiss on my cheek before he got out of my truck.

On the drive home i couldnt help but think that i would survive without jacob in my life if i didnt do it for myself i had to do it for charlie

because i couldnt let him watch me fall apart all over again i just couldnt do it to him a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 3 weeks since i last spoke to jacob i would be lying if i sadi i didnt miss him.

Me and jared have gotten closer to each other since i met him on the beach that day

and he really is a nice guy. Just like me he had his heart broken by his ex girlfriend kim

but like me he is over that now. He asked me out on a date the other day and i accepted

which is why im sat here looking at all my clothes trying to decide what to wear.

UGH! i really need to go clothes shopping i thought to myself.

Jared arrived on time and we are now on our way to port angeles to have a nice meal.

we were sat at the table and he seemed really nervous today which i thought was

really cute! I went to hold his hand on top of the table when i noticed he was

feeling really hot. Thats weird i thought to myself as i remembered that jacob was

really hot that night at the movies.

" Jared are you ok? You feel really hot!" i told him worridly.

" I feel fine bella dont look so worried" he laughed.

I let it drop after that but i was still slightly concerned but just thought

to myself that i would keep an eye on him for a few days. After we ate we paid the

bill and left the restaurant holding hands. After edward left me i never thought i would want to

another relationship i mean i did start having feelings for jake but i dont think i

would actually do anything about them after all he was my best friend

and i wouldnt have wanted to ruin that. But with jared it just feels so easy

to be with him and i find myself getting butterflies whenever im with

has told me that he likes me too and would like to see

where it goes and i wouldnt want to date someone that looks like

him? He is really good looking but not in a perfect way like edward

was. He had abs to die for.

After driving back home we were sat outside my house just talking about

random things and getting to no each other more. After a while we went silent

and it started to get a bit uncomfortable so i decided to call it a night

before it got worse.

" right i think i should go inside but jared thanks for tonight i had a

great time" I said.

" Me too bella! Do you want to come round to my house tomorrow?

" He asked.

" Sure jared id like that" I smiled.

After that we said our goodbyes and i went inside. Luckily charlie was at work so i wouldnt

have to tell him everything about tonight which i was glad for as i just wanted to

take a shower and go to sleep and dream about my Jared.

My last thought before i fell asleep was hopefully i wouldnt have

any nightmares.

**AN; do you think i should carry on? its my first**

**fanfiction so dont be too harsh on me haha :)**

**Just let me no what you think and if you**

**have any ideas or anything!**

**thanks**

**becki !**


End file.
